


Regret

by AMuteKitty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Butcher Army, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I regret it anyway, I wrote this at 4am, Philza dies, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade cries, but I was mostly trying to SLEEP, cause I wouldn't sleep till I did, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuteKitty/pseuds/AMuteKitty
Summary: There is a dead body on the floor and blood on the aprons surrounding it. Technoblade is crying.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! (⌒▽⌒)ノﾞ
> 
> I very literally shoved this out of my head and into the screen at 4am so I could rest. (;▽;*)ゞ Because of this, it probably has some mistakes, so sorry in advance! (×﹏×) Feel free to point out any so I can fix them!!  
> Aah!! ALSO, I have remembered now, that the member of the Butcher Army that I was blanking on was Fundy. Could not for the life of me remember that when I was writing this apparently, and I don't feel like adding him. (｡•́︿•̀｡) Ranboo I did remember existed, but I figured that he wouldn't be cool with murdering Phil at this point in the plot (not that I know when that is, lol).  
> Thank you!! Hopefully it's okay!! (≧◡≦) ♡

Philza was a lot of things to Technoblade.

He was a friend, a confidant. The only person in the world that Techno would honestly say he trusted. Phil was family in all but name, someone who knew about the voices but somehow trusted that he wouldn't hurt him anyways. Phil was someone Techno would die for, someone he'd do anything for. Techno would tear the world apart for Phil if he so much as suggested that was what he wanted.

And now Techno was staring at his dead body.

There were others around. Those that called themselves the Butcher Army. Quackity, Tubbo, all of them, standing around, drying blood on their clothes and glowing expectant pride on their faces. They were happy to have killed Phil, happy to have taken something away from Techno. Sure, they were convinced that it wouldn't truly hurt the Blade, but at least it was one less ally for him. It barely occurred to them that it had been Phil's only life. It didn't occur to them the ramifications of such an act.

Techno couldn't help it when a horrifyingly loud sob ripped out of him.

The world seemed to catch, falling into shocked silence. Techno fell to his knees in front of the body, face slack in grief as tears streaming down his cheeks. None of the Butcher Army moved, frozen from shock. Techno had never cried in front of anyone before, much less these people. These people who were enemies, who had just murdered the one person who always stood by him. Of all the reactions they had pictured in response, this was not one of them. They had expected anger, anger that would fuel them to gloat about what they had taken from him. They had not considered that Techno would care, they forgot to even consider that their actions would affect more than just him. The Blade had never before been anything approaching vulnerable to them. The man before them stared at the body in empty shock.

The realization that they all had just took someones last life - and been _proud_ \- sunk in.

Tubbo's face crumpled in with the weight of what he had just done. He had forgotten, in his anger, in his desire to _hurt_ , that Phil had practically raised him. Techno might have been the clear favorite, but Phil had always been there for him when he was younger. Hell, he had forgotten somehow that the Blade, that _Techno_ even cared. He shoved down his own cries that threatened to burst out. What about Tommy? Phil was Tommy's father, he just murdered his _best friend's dad_. Why had he done that? His breathing quickened unevenly. He didn't deserve to mourn the man he'd just murdered with glee. He didn't deserve to break Techno's mourning with his own.

Quackity's first reaction was shock. The Blade... was crying? He'd never seen the Blade cry before. It hadn't even seemed possible. The pig hadn't seemed human. The guy was a sword, a tool, someone who just bragged about his oh-so-great skills. But this... the person in front of him was just that. A person. Not some untouchable god. He couldn't help but remember that Techno was _human_ , under the act. Techno had undeniably _cared_ about Phil. Phil... the man hadn't done anything worth permanent death. But they took his only life anyway. Quackity looked away from Technoblade's trembling figure.

It was uncertain how long they stayed frozen there, stuck in a gruesome tableau. The heavy silence held them, punctuated by Techno's light sobs.

"How could you?" Techno finally asked through harsh breaths. None could meet his eyes. "I would have _let_ you kill me. I would have _asked_ you to! Phil- He- I can't- He didn't deserve- What had he done? What had he done to _deserve_ you all taking his _only_ life without guilt?!

" _All_ of my lives were worth his one! _I_ am the murderer! _I'm_ the one you're angry at!" Techno's eyes sparked with anger and grief, red bleeding in. The voices in his head raged. His own screamed with them. "You will regret this! You think you've seen all the Blood God can do?! _None of you_ will be left when I am done. You will not even be a _memory_. I will _take everything_ you love from you as you have me. You _think_ I was _bad_ before?! You _think_ you've so much as _tasted_ my wrath?!

"I will _rend your flesh from your bones_ until the scars are still there after you _respawn_. I will _take_ your remaining lives _slow_ , you will _suffer_ until you _beg_ for death." Technoblade stood, picking up Phil's cooling body carefully. His point was made, and his shock was broken for now.

It was time to leave. He would bury the body somewhere special. It would be a long walk. Good for the swirling murderous ideas thrumming within him, aching to be unleashed. He was not going to let his words become idle threats. They would live in pain for the rest of their shortened lives. He would make sure that they regret this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ☆(⌒▽⌒)☆  
> Again, please feel free to tell me if something is glaringly wrong! I'd really appreciate it.  
> I hope that you at least kinda enjoyed it??? Have my affection for reading it anyways! Thank you again \\(*♡ω♡*)/


End file.
